


Bite

by johnwick



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, alsdkajla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwick/pseuds/johnwick
Summary: "Would you let me bite you, Jongin?"





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago pls no hate a;kklfkfkda (and crossposted from my aff, u/n: tedcruz)

Jongin eyed the newcomer wearily. They had all sorts coming in here, but never in his time tending the bar had he seen anyone entering the threshold donning a full black cloak. Head to toe, he was draped in a flowing material darker than midnight, one that allowed only a small opening for his face; yet it was too dark for Jongin to get a good look.  

 

Jongin tried to ignore his presence and carry on with serving customers - or cutting them off if they were too intoxicated, but from his peripheral view he could see the stranger move around the room like a shadow. He couldn’t be certain, but it seemed as if he was searching for something.

 

It wasn’t until the stranger stopped across the room from where Jongin stood - sheltered behind the bar -  that Jongin gave him his full attention.

 

The stranger reached over his head, the cloak following the movement of his hands, and pulled down his hood.

 

The first thing he noticed was the stranger’s pale, pale skin. Like the moon, he seemed to glow in the dim lighting, a white, ghost-like complexion in a sea of faceless bar attendees. His hair matched the black of his cloak, and it was cut so short it framed his face perfectly. _His perfect face_. Jongin could not keep his eyes off him; he felt his mind shut down. The stranger had the most immaculate visage Jongin had ever seen, with cherry red lips that looked so soft and so full, and a sharp upturned nose that seemed to take in the scent of the air around him.

 

He stared right at him. His eyes were ice: cold, hard and impossibly dark as they stared him down, sending pleasant shivers travelling down his spine right to the tips of his toes.

 

The stranger walked towards him, too slow yet too fast. Something in the pit of his stomach felt heavy, and his skin buzzed with a cold flush. He wasn’t sure if he was nervous or excited.

 

The cloaked figure commanded an air of authority around him. People moved out of the way involuntarily as he walked toward the bar, right to where Jongin was. The crowd near the bar parted to make room for the stranger as he sat down on a recently vacated stool.

 

Jongin edged closer to the stranger unconsciously, body set ablaze with curiosity and something else. He felt like he was no longer in control of his body, the stranger’s eyes beckoned him, _closer,_ _closer_ …. He gulped nervously, the drink he had been mixing long forgotten.

 

“May I have a taste?” The man’s voice was like silk ropes wrapping around Jongin; deadly.

 

“E-excuse me?”

 

He chuckled breathily at Jongin’s affronted look, teeth gleaming brightly in the hazy lighting of the bar. Jongin felt as if his knees would give out at any moment. He shouldn’t have been able to hear it over the din of the crowded bar, but he did. Jongin was too aware of the stranger’s presence. All he could see and hear was this man in front of him. Everything else became background noise.

 

“I meant, of whatever it is you’re making.” The look in his eyes shifted to something less… predatory. Jongin heaved a deep sigh, relaxing a little.

 

“Um… Sure.” He continued mixing the drink absentmindedly, the recipe almost second nature to him. He didn’t have to concentrate on what he was doing, but he did so anyway, chasing the distraction that it offered.

 

But he still couldn’t stop his eyes from looking back up at the man. He wasn’t really surprised to find the stranger was staring right back at him, an unreadable expression on his face. He looked thoughtful, and Jongin felt uneasy and excited all at the same time. The man licked his lips slowly, soon after pulling his bottom lip in with his teeth. Jongin followed the movement with his eyes, gulping.

 

A wet feeling in his hands pulled him back to reality, as he looked down and saw that he had poured too much Blue Curacao into the cocktail. _What a waste_. He pouted in dismay.

 

The man laughed lightly at his expression, as Jongin clumsily fumbled around with napkins. His apology caged itself in his throat as he looked up at the man to see him smiling. Jongin blinked rapidly a few times as if his eyes were being burned by the sun itself. His smile was dazzling; rows of white teeth peeking from behind crimson lips. Two of those teeth were much sharper than the rest, Jongin noticed. He was broken from his reverie as the stranger addressed him once more.

 

“Don’t worry about the drink. I have a different kind of thirst to quench anyway.”

 

Jongin wasn’t sure what he meant, so he didn't know how to respond to him except to nod. The stranger was still smiling as he said, “My name is Kyungsoo. What’s yours?”

 

He was so lost in the troughs of Kyungsoo’s deep voice that he almost forgot to answer. He took a moment to remember what his own name was. “I’m Jongin. Kim Jongin.”

 

The stranger smirked, a devilish pull of his lips that sent sensation after sensation straight to Jongin’s crotch. He tried to dispel these thoughts, attempting to remain professional. As professional as he could anyway, in the stranger’s presence. Kyungsoo smirked even wider, as if he knew exactly the effect he had on Jongin. He probably did, Jongin probably had it written all over his face.

 

“I have a proposition for you.”

 

Well, Jongin certainly didn’t expect that. He had been asked out a lot over the years he’d worked here, but never by someone as sober or as intimidatingly good looking as Kyungsoo. He waited for Kyungsoo to continue, an eager ‘ _yes’_ perched on the tip of his tongue. He would very much like to be wrecked by this man.

 

“You’re a beautiful man, Jongin. The most beautiful man I’ve seen in years.” He paused, giving Jongin time to dwell on Kyungsoo’s words and drown in his blush. “I would very much like to bite you.”

 

“Ye- wait. What? Bite me?”

 

Kyungsoo smiled at him gently, though it didn’t match the look in his eyes. His eyes were dark as they pinned him down, and Jongin felt small under his intense gaze.

 

“Well, you see, _sweet_ _Jongin_ ,” he paused to lick his lips. “I’m a vampire. So I’d probably suck your blood too. My appetite is very… _particular_.”

 

 _A vampire?_ His mind went blank. Jongin didn’t know why, but the first thing that came to mind was to dumbly ask him how old he was.

 

“I just told you I was a dangerous predator, and you want to know how old I am?” Kyungsoo didn’t hide the mirth in his words, clearly amused at Jongin’s train of thought. Jongin cringed helplessly, as if to apologise for his curiosity.

 

“I’m 117 years old.”

 

Jongin blanched. _117 years old?_

 

“Are you not into older men?” He was teasing him, he knew, but he felt like he had to answer seriously.

 

“It’s not that, I–“ he faltered.

 

“I’m only kidding Jongin.” Kyungsoo was laughing at him, a barely hidden amusement shining in his dark eyes. “I’m only 27.”

 

“Okay,” Jongin started again, voice hushed, “but you’re a _vampire_?”

 

“So _now_ you’ve registered it.” Kyungsoo smirked again.

 

Jongin tried to blink back to reality. He shook his head, as if this was the start of a weird wet dream he had to wake up from. Somehow it made complete sense to him. This stranger, in his strange attire with his strange aura; it seemed possible that he would be some sort of supernatural creature.

 

“You’re not joking are you?”

 

“I am not.” Kyungsoo’s amusement was replaced with that same unreadable look from before, as if waiting for Jongin to make his next move. Jongin felt a rush of confusion at this supposed _vampire’s_ peculiar behaviour. Jongin was more confused about why he didn’t feel any fear at all. Just apprehension, and _something_ _else_.  

 

“Why didn’t you just wait for me to go behind a dark alley or something? Why do you need my permission?”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed, a frown evident in his deep-set eyes. “I don’t want to kill you Jongin. Contrary to popular belief, we don't all kill humans. We don't need to survive on blood. We just like it.” Jongin blinked again, easily believing. Kyungsoo continued, falling into a huskier tone. “And _you’ll_ find the experience, immensely _pleasurable_ too.”

 

Jongin only just managed to contain the gasp which threatened to escape him at Kyungsoo’s words. He breathed heavily, mulling over what he was told and trying to come to a decision as fast as he could with his muddled mind. He couldn’t think clearly, not with Kyungsoo right in front of him, invading his thoughts.

 

“I… I need some time to think it over.” He said finally, softly. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, almost missing Kyungsoo’s low growl.

 

“Of course. I’ll be outside, at the back.”

 

Jongin stood frozen as he watched Kyungsoo pull his hood over his head, turning around to walk back to where he entered from. With his hand on the door frame, he peeked a glance over his shoulder to where Jongin stood. Jongin couldn’t see his face, but the effect was still the same; his heartbeat slowed and his breaths came out short and jagged.

 

Jongin breathed out as the cloaked man retreated, the bar coming back to life with its usual ruckus.

 

A vampire. He shouldn’t even be considering the offer. And to be bit? What did that even mean? Jongin should know better than to follow strangers out into the night.

 

But he knew deep down that he had already made up his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Would you let me bite you, Jongin?”

 

He gasped at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s fingers tapping lightly against his jaw, the deep, dangerous tone of his voice, and the daring look in his eyes. He feels something in the pit of his stomach fall lower, and become warm, too warm. He had already made up his mind hours ago. “I would let you suck me dry.”

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at this, before chuckling breathily. “You’re full of surprises aren’t you? Maybe some other time.” It was phrased as a question, and Jongin nodded as fervently as he could in Kyungsoo’s hold, ever so obedient. His jaw was locked in place, head resting on the brick wall behind the bar. Kyungsoo’s hand was firm yet gentle. “That’s a good boy.”

 

Jongin swallowed. His breathing laboured, and despite the cold night air, there was a light sheen of sweat on the surface of his skin. When he met Kyungsoo behind the building, the man was no longer wearing his cloak. Instead, he wore a surprised smile, and Jongin felt something other than lust before a hand grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall of the building.

 

“You smell so _good_. I followed your scent for three whole weeks. You’ve been driving me crazy.” Kyungsoo nosed his collarbone, his neck, and all the way up to the shell of his ear, lightly pulling it with his teeth. He released it and hissed out, “I could just _eat_ you.”

 

Jongin’s responding whines were broken by the pressure against his jaw. His breath came out in loud puffs, his chest heavy as Kyungsoo pressed tentative pecks along the exposed column of his neck. Occasionally, his tongue eagerly poked out to lick Jongin’s skin. It was too much, how close Kyungsoo was to him, pressed right against his body leaving no room between them. It was too much, how very little Kyungsoo was giving him at the moment. It was just all too much and he hadn’t even been kissed properly yet. If it wasn’t for Kyungsoo’s hand steadying him, he would have collapsed by now.

 

“You taste divine,” Kyungsoo breathed along his jaw, leaving Jongin to tremble against his hold. Jongin felt a hard outline brush against his thigh, followed by a rough growl against his neck. He was too far gone to even feel proud about making Kyungsoo hard. Jongin began squirming wordlessly trying to tell the other to hurry up and do _something_. It didn't work.

 

“Please.” Jongin wanted to cry. He was so, so frustrated.

 

As if answering his plea, Kyungsoo’s knee came up to press on his crotch. Jongin gasped repeatedly as Kyungsoo rubbed harsh circles against the fabric of his jeans. He had never felt this turned on in his life, his hips canting up to shamelessly move in time with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s other hand held up his arms above his head. Pinned against the wall, his arms immobile, he felt tears well up in his eyes as he chased after his release.

 

He whined loudly when Kyungsoo stopped moving and released his arms and jaw without warning, only to yelp in surprise to have his right leg hooked up over Kyungsoo’s hips. He allowed his arms to fall on the other’s shoulders, one hand gripping tightly on his hair as Kyungsoo steadily rocked his body against Jongin’s.

 

He gasped, high pitched with desperation when he felt Kyungsoo’s erection press on his own. Jongin panted in a staccato, a _please, please just give it to me_ dying in his throat. Kyungsoo never ceased his relentless rocking, smirking slightly as Jongin whined and cried out and rutted against him. Kyungsoo’s grip on his thigh tightened as he pressed his lips against the juncture of his neck, waiting.

 

“So delicious.”

 

Without missing a beat, Kyungsoo sunk his teeth deep into Jongin’s neck. Jongin’s scream was silent, overwhelmed by the pinching pain of Kyungsoo’s bite and the intense pleasure of Kyungsoo pushing into him over and over and over. His tears finally fell, and as Kyungsoo replaced his teeth with his tongue and began to lick and suck, he started to feel faint. Kyungsoo’s arms flexed with the pressure of holding on to his leg tightly as he continued to rub against him, Jongin’s whimpers dripping with want.

 

“Shh baby, I’ll get you there.” Kyungsoo whispered harshly against his neck. His voice was gruff and broken, but his grip was firm and movements more purposeful, sucking on Jongin’s neck like his life depended on it. He thrusted his hips harder and harder, till Jongin’s eyes rolled back and his grip on Kyungsoo’s short hair tightened.

 

Jongin felt the pressure building inside his gut, and his moans were loud, and as he released, his entire body shuddered with his orgasm. Kyungsoo followed soon after, his hips stuttering to a sharp stop as he groaned into Jongin’s shoulder.

 

Jongin was exhausted. He would probably have collapsed if Kyungsoo hadn't lifted his other leg and hooked it around his body, carrying a very pliant and very blissed out Jongin in his arms. He felt gross in his pants, but he decided he’d think about that later, as he tilted his head back and watched Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo swiped his tongue over his mouth, licking up the remaining drops of blood. He follows the sensuous movements with his eyes, watching eagerly as the lips pull up into a lopsided curve.

 

Jongin didn’t expect the smile that’s aimed at him, one that’s more benign than predatory, nor did he expect the gentle way he’s being handled. Kyungsoo set him down on his feet carefully, but even he can’t avoid the sudden plop Jongin feels in his soles as he touched the ground. His body vibrated with little pin pricks and his head tries to stay in balance, but it’s starting to become an impossible task when everything feels so dizzying.

 

And he’s got another problem now: he’s so fucking thirsty.

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo prodded, barely above a whisper. His hand was resting under Jongin’s chin, supporting his head up with the soft touch. Jongin leaned against it without thought. “You’ll only feel this faint temporarily. You _do_ need to drink some water though.”

 

Jongin nodded as best as he could in his tired state, hoping that the other will catch on to his eagerness. He really needed that water.

 

“Stay here while I find you some.”

 

Jongin was too preoccupied with fighting the unexpected bout of vertigo to notice Kyungsoo’s disappearance. But not even twenty seconds had passed when the vampire reappeared by his side, arms going around his waist to pull Jongin against him.

 

He felt something cold and solid pressed against his lips, and his mouth parts to welcome it almost on instinct. He drank the water eagerly, tipping his head back to swallow up as much as he could. A few drops slipped down his neck and rolled down his hot skin, caressing the fresh puncture wounds on his neck. It made him shiver in the most unexpectedly pleasant way; Jongin felt like he was tasting water for the first time.

 

“Better?”

 

“Y-yes,” his voice was gravelly. Still, least he was able to reply.

 

His senses started to come back to him slowly, aided by the water and the cold night air. But the tightening arm gripping his shirt, and the hard chest he was pressed against kept pulling him back into a dream like state. He still couldn’t believe any of the events of the night were even real. Had he really just let some stranger he met in his bar rut against him and suck his blood? And why was Kyungsoo helping him? Bringing him water and holding him upright so he wouldn’t fall over. He wasn’t sure how vampires operated - he hadn’t even known they really existed till a few hours ago. Everything was so bizarre.

 

Jongin was snapped out of his racing thoughts by the same steady, mesmerising voice.

 

“I called a cab for you,” Kyungsoo smiled at him, one that was a thousand times more blinding than before. Their close proximity made Jongin feel like Kyungsoo was pulling every breath out of him with the way he was looking at him.  “You should get home and get some sleep.”

 

“Okay…” Jongin whispered. His eyes were solely focused on Kyungsoo’s lips. There was the tiniest smudge of blood below his lower lip, and Jongin suddenly wanted _more_. He grabbed on to the dark fabric of the vampire’s shirt, afraid of him slipping away into the darkness. “Will I see you again?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet, _sweet_ Jongin,” Kyungsoo’s lips curled around the words in a way that was almost… _sinister_. Jongin shivered.

 

Finally, he let go of the shirt, and looked up into Kyungsoo’s eyes. They held just as much promise as his smile did.

 

“And rest up. You’re going to need all that energy for later.”

**Author's Note:**

> end note: YELLS I'M SCREAMING @ MYSELF DW DW i wish this made sense too sighs
> 
> end note x2: ekjfnkjefnk if you liked this make yourself known bc I LOVE YOU OKAAAAAY!!!!! hehehehe comments/kudos are all v appreciated ♡ STAY TUNED FOR MORE FICS IN THE WORKS (it could be kaisoo, and it could be otheeeeeeerrs hoihoihoi) ANYWAY BYE LOVE YOUn


End file.
